


12-27-1998

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 12-27, Angst, Blurb, Code Veronica spoilers, Gen, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: It only solidified his plan to get out alive. He promised himself he would get Claire out of here and they would get that Hawaiian vacation. He knew how he felt in his gut when he was watching her sleep on the plane, looking downright angelic. He didn’t know how someone so tough and strong was this beautiful and caring. He knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.
Relationships: One sided Steve BurnsidexClaire Redfield
Kudos: 4





	12-27-1998

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I'm sorrry!!!! It's not really ever explicitly stated what Steve's death day is, but Code Veronica takes place 12/27 so it could be anywhere from 12/27 to 12/28 depending on how long it canonically took Claire to get through Rockfort and the Antartic base? ANYWAYS, here's a thing 
> 
> I also posted this on my Steve RP account as a solo.

Steve didn’t know how long he spent in that dark Prison. He’d counted the days at first, the sunsets and the sunrises. But he quickly lost count at some point after the twenty second or so. The days were all the same; soupy, unpleasant oatmeal that resembled the gruel he’d seen in old movies for breakfast, room temperature water that was rarely clear. If they were lucky, for dinner they got some sort of fatty meat that was more gristle than not. 

There was usually a guard on the other side of the chain link fence, barely paying attention as he leafed through a magazine or watched way too loud porn on the bulky computer. The ginger was surprised to learn they had the internet in a place like this, but considering it was owned by Umbrella Inc, he wasn’t surprised.  _ One of the riches companies in the world _ , his Father had said all those months ago. If he’d known what he knew now, he would’ve removed himself and his Mother from the situation. 

When he’d first gotten here, there were fifteen men in a filthy prison with twelve beds and three showers. His room back home had been bigger than the day room where they spent most of their time. The showers ran cold all the time and the only light came in through the dingy windows, covered in who knows how many years of dirt and grime.

Steve had heard the rumors, of course. Heard the screams of the men taken away from here. Rumors of a cannibal doctor, one who tortured people to death using various means. Being ripped apart by starving dogs, having skin flayed until there was nothing but bone and scraps of muscle left. Real horror movie shit. He didn’t believe any of it.

Their numbers continued to dwindle until the island got attacked. At that point there had only been six of them left and he was the only one who made it out of the prison. A return trip with Claire solidified that, leaving him to step over bodies of his only companions the last few months and put the others out of their misery instead of leaving them as shambling corpses.

It only solidified his plan to get out alive. He promised himself he would get Claire out of here and they would get that Hawaiian vacation. He knew how he felt in his gut when he was watching her sleep on the plane, looking downright angelic. He didn’t know how someone so tough and strong was this beautiful and caring. He knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Unfortunately, that ended up being a lot less time than he’d anticipated. And even as he felt himself getting weaker as his heart began to slow, he knew he did the right thing. He knew Claire would go on to be something great, to help a lot of people. And he couldn’t have asked for a better woman holding his hand as he went. 


End file.
